The devil's son
by Dragon Paul
Summary: This is a mix story of Naruto and tekken


Konoha

What a wonderful city to be in

The cool breeze that runs the sky every morning

The nice and fresh smell of mother nature

The day to day routines of the citizens

The chirping of the birds

It was the dream city of most

And the perfect city for the civilians

But I bet that you don't know about the underground activities.

Hahahahahaha!!!!

Ok that's enough

In a dark alley way in a secret part of konoha a man can be seen walking down the street putting on a black sweater with the hood on, baggy blue jeans and black and white sneakers with black fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back of the hands. After walking for a while he came to his destination, an abandoned warehouse with two people guiding it.

"Stop" the one on the left said in a rough voice

"Show your face" he continued as the man opened his face to reveal his blonde hair and blue eyes that looked like they have seen the horrors of this world with three scar on each of his cheeks.

"What's your name?" The one on the right finally spoked since the beginning of the conversation.

"Naruto" He said as he walked passed them and put his hood back on.

Inside the warehouse he saw alot of people placing their bets before walking to the arena to watch the match.

"You there" he heard a voice say behind him causing him to turn around to see a nigga in green full body attire with it sleeves being black and he had a bowl cut shaped black hair walking towards him.

"You must be new here, am lee" he said as he held out his hand.

"Rock lee"

"Naruto" he said as he shaked his hand before letting go.

"You are new here" it wasn't a question

"Yes"

"Well if you wanna sign in it over there" he said as he pointed to his right towards a stand where a girl was seated.

"Hey" the lady said when she caught sight of him

"Are you here to sign in your name?" She asked as she took a pen from the table.

"What's your name if you don't mind me asking".

"Naruto"

"No other name"

"No just Naruto"

"Okay" she said as she wrote down his name.

"Am Jessy by the way" she said as she held out her hand for him to shake.

"You already know my name" he said as he shaked her hand.

"This way" she said as she lead him through the back door as they walked passed a corridor towards the entrance of the arena which was closed shut.

"Okay the next match after this is yours, okay"

"Got it" Naruto said as his eyes never left the fight going on within the arena.

"See you around, and don't die" Jessy said as she turned a corner.

"Oh I don't plan on dieing on my first match" he said with a small smile as the gates opened.

"I guessed it my turn" Naruto said as he walked into the arena causing people to cheer before he faced his opponent who is built and is putting on black boxers short with black gloves and no shirt exposing his well toned muscles.

"Hahaha another weak loser" he said with a cocky smile.

"I can assure you that I am nothing but weak" Naruto said as he stood his stance with his left side facing his opponent with his legs spread apart while his hands were placed in front of his face protectively.

"What kind of stance is that?" He asked as he balled his hand into fists.

"Am Naruto by the way, may I know the name of the man am going to fight" Naruto said as the ref rang the bell.

"Michael" he said as he ran towards Naruto and threw a right jab but Naruto shift his stance and turned to the right side before punching him in the guts causing the crowds to cheer before he gave him a round house kick and sent him flying before he hit the ground. Not giving him time to stand up he jumped up into the air and brought his right foot up before he brought his foot down but Michael rolled out of the way causing him to hit the ground instead as cracks formed on the ground.

"That was close" Michael said as he saw the cracks on the ground.

"You got lucky" Naruto said before he Dodge a right hook from Michael but he was caught with a left uppercut that sends him flying before he regained his balance mid air but Michael had already closed in.

"Thunder..." he shouted as he right hand light up

"What the hell?" Naruto said as he pulled his hands and legs up to his chest to brace for impact.

"...Punch" Michael shouted as he punched Naruto which sent him flying before he hit his back against the wall and fell down causing the fans to grimace at such a hit.

"That should do it" Michael said as he looked at Naruto's unmoving body before he started to walk away but he came to a stop as he heard something moving behind him causing him to turn around to see Naruto on his feets causing the crowds to cheer.

"This isn't over yet" Naruto said before he appeared before Michael and punched him across the face before following up with a kick to the jaw that sends him flying sky high but before he could go any further Naruto grabbed his legs before hitting him on the ground causing him to shout out in pain before he raised his right leg and brought it down on Michael's stomach causing him to spit out blood.

"Is that all you got Michael" taunted as he got up.

"Am not done yet!!!!" Naruto shouted out in rage before he punched Michael into the wall behind him before his right hand shined red

"Red viper!!" Naruto shouted as he punched him with all his might sending him out of the arena and unto the street causing everyones jaw to hit the ground at the sheer power before the ref ran into the arena and raised his hand up.

"The winner Naruto" he shouted causing the whole crowds to cheer before he walked out of the arena.

"That was incredible" lee shouted as he approached him with a towel.

"Thanks" he said before he walked towards the betting stand with lee by his side.

"Naruto-san" he heard his name being called before he turned to his left to see a man in Black suit with short black hair.

"Am Obito Uchiha the owner of this establishment" Obito said as they shaked hands.

"So what can I help you with"

"I want you to be fighting for me"

"And what do I gain out of all of this"

"I will double your payment"

"Am not interested" he said as he walked passed him.

"Think about it well naruto-san" Obito said before Naruto walked out through the exit door with lee close by.

"Why did you say no" lee asked as they walked through the dark streets.

"Because I don't like working for people" Naruto said as they continued walking before lee saw a police car and dragged them into a corner.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as lee told him to keep quiet.

"The police are coming"

"Then what does that have to do with us" he asked as he folded his arms.

"Don't you know the rules"

"Which rules"

"The rules that the mayor set down that anyone see after midnight should be arrested"

"So that's why we're hiding" he said as realization hit him before he saw three police cars pass by.

"Come on let get out of here" lee said as they ran across the streets.

And the end.

Well that is it guys the fist chapter and just like that I will be uploading new chapters every Thursday

Oh and I need a beta

So if you


End file.
